


All Of Us

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: smut_69 [9]
Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: smut_69 Prompt #53: Threesome





	All Of Us

"What's wrong?" Eden asked as she saw the look on Kristin's face. "You look like Maddie died or something."

Kristin glared at the brunette. "Don't say that!"

Eden chuckled. "Sorry." She turned to the white puffball in question. "You know I love you, don't you, Mads? Don't you?"

Stephanie came into the kitchen from the bedroom. "I thought you were a cat person?" she asked Eden, grinning at the baby voices the other brunette was speaking in.

"I am, but Maddie is special." Eden turned back to Kristin. "And you didn't answer my question."

Kristin sighed lightly, resting her elbow on the table, propping up her chin with her fists. "I just got off the phone with my mom."

"Is she okay?" Stephanie asked, immediately concerned. She knew that the blonde's mother didn't have the best of health.

Nodding quickly, Kristin answered, "Yes, she's great, but..."

"What?" Eden asked.

"She wants us to come for Thanksgiving."

Stephanie and Eden exchanged glances. While they had all told their parents of their... unconventional... relationship, none of them had actually seen their parents since those awkward phone calls.

"So..." Stephanie was the first to gather the courage to speak. "Are we going?"

Kristin looked up at the other two women. "Do you want to?"

"Do you?" Eden countered. "It's your family."

"It's a family holiday," Kristin shot back. "What about both of your families?"

The conversation volleyed back and forth for a while before Eden finally held up her hands. "Okay, stop. We're not getting anywhere. Kris. Do you want to go to Texas for Thanksgiving?"

Kristin chewed on her lower lip slightly. "Of course I do. They're my family."

"Steph?"

The older brunette shrugged. "My parents aren't doing a family thing this year. We usually do it every other year, with siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles and all that. I have no objections."

Eden nodded. "Okay. And I would rather avoid my parents for a while longer. So. It looks like we're going to Texas."

A week later, the three women were standing at the front door of the sprawling rancher-style house as Kristin fit the key into the lock. As she opened the door, she knocked lightly. "Mom? Dad?" she called. Immediately a 'woof' greeted her, and she shrieked as a huge black lab ran up, jumping up and planting its paws on her shoulders, making her stagger backwards into Stephanie and Eden, who immediately put their hands up to help their smaller lover stay on her feet.

"Shadow! Down!" a firm, male voice sounded from inside. A moment later, a man turned the corner, quickly coming to the door and grabbing Shadow's collar, dragging the dog off Kristin. He smirked. "Sorry, Shortstuff."

Kristin huffed and wiped the dog spit off her face, brushing her now-mussed hair out of her eyes. "Thanks, Mark. Just send the dog to maul your poor, tiny sister."

Mark laughed, pulling Kristin into a hug. "Drama Queen," he accused in a cheerful tone, brushing a kiss across Kristin's forehead.

"Broadway Baby," Kristin corrected, finally wrapping her arms around her brother and giving him a tight hug. Pulling away, she motioned to the two brunettes behind her. "This is Eden, and Stephanie."

Mark held out his hand, first to Eden, then Stephanie. "Nice to meetcha," he greeted, giving them each a wide grin. "I'd say that any friend of Kristin's is a friend of mine, but..." his eyes slid to his sister. "I don't think girlfriend privileges count."

"No, they don't!" Kristin exclaimed, thwapping Mark across the arm and mock-glaring at him.

Laughing, Mark brushed off Kristin's indignation. He motioned inside the house. "So, you all gonna come in, or you gonna stay outside the whole weekend?"

Kristin eyed Shadow, who was sitting just inside the door, panting and watching her. "Well if that beast isn't going to attack me again, we'll come in."

Mark looked down at the dog. "She's harmless," he said. "She likes you."

"She probably smells Maddie," Eden pointed out. She gave Kristin a look. "God knows that dog got more kisses from Kris than Steph or I did in the last 24 hours."

Kristin frowned. "We were leaving her in a kennel! I had to let her know that I wasn't abandoning her, that I still love her!"

Eden bit her tongue, keeping any comments about Maddie just being a dog to herself. She was, after all, the same way when she'd had to leave her cat with her parents before she moved to New York.

Mark grinned. "Why doesn't the surprise me? Tiny dog, tiny girl." He winked at Kristin, who huffed in indignation. Laughing, he motioned into the house again. "Comin'?"

Kristin muttered something about older brothers, but led her two lovers into the house. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Back yard," Mark said, shutting the door behind the women. Turning around, he frowned. "How did three women, one of whom is <i>Kristin Chenoweth</i>, go away for a weekend and not bring any luggage?" The three exchanged grins and Mark groaned. "Car?" They all nodded. Sighing, Mark opened the door again. "I'll go grab 'em, you guys go chill in the back yard."

Kristin hugged Mark again, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Aw, thanks, Marky, you're the best!"

"You owe me."

"Pssht, whatever," Kristin said, waving a hand. She grabbed Stephanie and Eden's hands, pulling them through the living room, kitchen, then out the back door. "Momma!" she shrieked, upon seeing her mom sitting on a deck chair.

The elder female Chenoweth stood, smiling widely as Kristin rushed over to her. They hugged tightly, Junie murmuring, "You look good, Kristi Dawn."

Kristin felt a warm glow in her heart. Junie may not ever say it to her face, her views not quite so liberal as Kristin's had become, but the tiny blonde knew that was her way of giving approval. Most of her last exes that Kristin had brought home were met with a comment that Kristin was looking "too thin" or, in the case of Aaron, "haggard."

"It's good to see you again, Momma," Kristin sighed, pulling back. "Where's Dad?"

Junie motioned across the deck to where Jerry was standing by the barbecue, looking somewhat amused at the reunion of mother and daughter. "You know, Kristi, if you visited more often, you wouldn't have to make such a scene," he teased.

Kristin rolled her eyes, going over to give her dad a hug. "Good to see you, too, Daddy." Pulling away, she introduced Stephanie, her parents already having met Eden the Christmas before.

The three watched with trepidation as Junie and Jerry exchanged looks. "Kristi..." Jerry said slowly.

"Yes?" Kristin held her breath.

Jerry paused, then said, "When you told us that the three of you were living together, we weren't entirely sure what to do, for when you came to visit."

Junie cut in, "None of the spare bedrooms are big enough to fit a bigger bed."

Blinking, Eden looked at Stephanie, then Kristin. Bigger bed?

"So we aren't quite sure where to put you three," Jerry finished.

Kristin's mouth moved soundlessly, her surprise making itself known.

"It's okay," Stephanie cut in. "I can sleep in another room or something, if there isn't enough room."

"No!" Eden and Kristin exclaimed in unison. Kristin added, "We'll work something out." She turned to her parents. "Thanks for thinking of us, but I'm sure we could fit." She nodded, but didn't voice the thought that made her fight a smirk. <i>Or have fun trying.</i>

"Kriiiiistiiiiiin!" came a plaintive wail from inside the house.

Stephanie smirked. "I think your brother found your bag."

Also smirking, Kristin wandered back to the door. "Yes, Mark?"

"The hell did you pack?!"

Kristin widened her eyes, the picture of innocence. "Mark, you know that I <b>need</b> all my stuff when I go somewhere!"

Mark glared at his sister. "It's three days."

"Yeah?"

Sighing, he came into the back yard. "I put 'em all in the last room down the hall."

Kristin smiled. "Thanks, Marky."

The steaks and vegetables that Jerry was grilling were quickly finished, and the long picnic table was set, four salads (green, bean, pasta and potato) magically appeared, and within moments the group of six was happily inhaling the food, conversation flowing around mouthfuls.

Time seemed to fly through dinner, visiting and a few card games, until finally Junie and Jerry decided to turn in for the night, leaving 'the kids' in the living room.

"All I gotta say," Mark said as he stood, heading toward the hallway. "Is that the walls are thick and I'm two rooms away, so... as long as nobody screams, I can't hear anything."

Eden laughed and a wide grin spread across Stephanie's lips as Kristin blushed, exclaiming, "Mark! Stop it!"

Winking, Mark disappeared down the hall.

"So... how are we gonna fit?" Stephanie asked. She had taken a look into the room after dinner, and the queen-sized bed didn't look promising.

Kristin shrugged. "We'll think of something." She started to get up, but Eden pulled her back down, this time onto her lap. "What are you doing?"

Gently nuzzling Kristin's neck, Eden grinned. "What's it feel like?"

Stephanie leaned forward, turning slightly to watch. She crossed her legs, resting her elbow on her knee, fingers curled into a fist under her chin, propping her head up.

Sighing, Kristin tilted her head forward automatically. "Feels like something you shouldn't do in my parents living room."

Eden nipped gently, pulling a small moan from Kristin's throat. "Then I guess we should go to bed, shouldn't we?"

"Yes," Kristin said, her voice light and airy.

Stephanie grinned widely. "You melted her," she pointed out to Eden.

Eden grinned back. "I know."

"You two are impossible," Kristin murmured, standing up. This time Eden not only let her, but followed her up as well. The blonde held out her hands to Stephanie. "Coming, baby?"

Stephanie nodded. "Of course." She allowed Kristin the illusion of pulling her to her feet, and the three retreated to the bedroom. They quickly pulled the suitcases off the bed, Kristin grumbling about her brother the whole time, then Eden slipped to the door, flipping the lock. When Stephanie turned on the small lamp on the bedside table, the younger brunette turned off the overhead light, and they were suddenly bathed in soft amber.

"Come here," Stephanie whispered, holding out her hand. Kristin already sat beside her on the bed, and in moments, Eden was standing in front of them. "You're beautiful," Stephanie whispered, looking up and meeting Eden's dark gaze. She saw the younger woman blush, and brought one hand up, curving it around her waist. "You are. Sometimes the way you move just takes my breath away, and when you're concentrating on something, you look so intense that I just want to kiss your neck and distract you." She grinned at that.

"Steph..."

Kristin got to her knees, brushing a finger over Eden's lips. "Shhh, baby," she murmured. She sat back down, scooting backward until her back was against the wall.

Eden bit her lip, looking from one woman to the other. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked quietly.

Stephanie smiled up at her. "We're all lucky."

Kristin just nodded in agreement.

"I don't..."

Stephanie shifted to her knees, gently kissing the other brunette. "Don't talk," she whispered. "Just let me touch you."

Eden shivered and licked her lips, her tongue brushing the other woman's lips as well. "Okay," she whispered back.

Smiling, Stephanie slowly moved her hand up Eden's back, under her shirt. She brought her other hand up, pulling the shirt over Eden's head and letting it drop to the floor. Palms flat against the younger woman's ribs, Stephanie rubbed up Eden's sides, feeling the slight indents and curves. Her fingertips reached the black bra, brushing against the silky, transparent material, the embroidered designs lightly scratching her skin. She followed the band around Eden's sides, meeting in the middle of her back and unclasping it. Looking up into the younger woman's eyes, she drew the material away, letting it follow the shirt. Stephanie didn't speak, but she felt Eden's ribs move in a hitched breath, a reaction she would normally have gotten with her voice.

"Steph," Eden murmured.

"Shh," Kristin input from the far side of the bed. "Just let her touch you, Eden."

Eden nodded, her gaze flicking to meet Kristin's before moving back to Stephanie. She found herself trapped in the other woman's dark gaze, unable to look away, even as her head swam, Stephanie's hands moving to cover her breasts. Heat radiated through her, bringing a light flush to her skin, warming into Stephanie's hands.

"I love you," Stephanie finally whispered.

Eden could only nod, her voice stolen from her. She inhaled a soft gasp as Stephanie's fingertips moved over her nipples, causing them to harden. Finally she was released from the intense stare, the older woman bending her head and gently kissing between her breasts. Her head fell back and she let out a slight moan. Her hands came up under Stephanie's hair, gently cupping the back of her neck, encouraging, but not demanding.

Kristin pushed herself away from the wall, moving back over to Stephanie and leaning against her back, arms wrapping around her so her hands rested on the other woman's stomach. "I love you both so much," she murmured, pressing a light kiss to Stephanie's shoulder before relaxing against her.

Stephanie hummed into Eden's skin, and the younger woman lifted her head again, looking down and meeting Kristin's gaze. She moved one hand from Stephanie's neck to trace the blonde's lips, then trailed a finger over her cheek, following the curve of her jaw before circling around her ear.

Sighing, Kristin tilted her head, melting against Stephanie's back as Eden's fingertips trailed over her neck and shoulder. Normally she would shy away from such a touch, laughing uncontrollably at the tickle, but this touch was softer, smoother, and sent warm chills through her.

Stephanie pulled back from Eden, glancing at Kristin and murmuring something the other brunette couldn't hear. A moment later, Kristin moved back, Stephanie following. Eden moaned at the loss of Stephanie's hands on her, until the older woman got off the bed, standing behind her and undoing her jeans. She felt the taller body against her back, moving slightly, and leaned into her, turning her head to the side and up. "Steph."

"Shh," Stephanie hushed her again with a small smile.

The jeans slipped off Eden's hips, taking her panties with them, and Kristin held out her hands. Eden took them, allowing the blonde to pull her on the bed to lay on her back. She turned her head, watching as Stephanie shed her own clothing, and the movements of the bed beside her told her that Kristin was doing the same. Moments later, Stephanie knelt on the bed again, beside her, one hand smoothing over her stomach.

"Steph," Eden said again, frustration beginning to get the better of her as the warmth inside her became a slow burning fire.

Stephanie laid down, propping herself up on one elbow. Her hand still on Eden's stomach, she shifted the hand under her to brush the dark strands of hair from Eden's forehead. Leaning down, she finally kissed the younger woman, melding their lips together in a slow kiss. They moved together, connected only by their lips and Stephanie's hand, resting in the same spot on the right side of Eden's waist.

Kristin sighed and moved closer to the two women, nearly mirroring Stephanie's pose, but propping her head up with the hand under her. She brought her other hand up, tracing abstract designs over the back of Stephanie's hand.

Parting her lips, Eden immediately following suit, Stephanie brushed her tongue against the other brunette's, pulling a soft whimper from her. Pulling away, she shifted down slightly, leaning over Eden and dropping a trail of soft kisses over her collarbone and down her chest until she reached a nipple, taking it into her mouth.

"Steph," Eden breathed, bringing one hand up to rest in the brunette locks.

Pulling back, Stephanie lifted her hand from Eden's stomach, taking the other woman's hand in hers and kissing her palm. Smiling, she brought their hands back to the comforter, tightening her fingers around Eden's so they clutched the fabric. Satisfied that Eden's hand would stay there, she moved her hand back to its previous position and continued what she was doing. She spared a moment to glance at Kristin, seeing her mouth moving over Eden's other nipple.

Eden began to shift against the bed, arching slightly, her stomach undulating with her movements, tiny whimpers and cries escaping her throat.

Stephanie lifted her head again, looking at the younger woman as she finally slid her hand down, cupping Eden's heat and parting her with one finger. Eden gasped and Stephanie moved further, slipping inside and closing her eyes for a moment as the smooth muscles closed around her, surrounding her in the other brunette's wetness. She opened her eyes again as she felt Eden pushing her hips against her hand, and she pulled out almost completely, adding a second finger when she entered her again.

Kristin moved her free hand to cover Stephanie's, feeling her move against the woman beneath them. She sighed, swirling her tongue around the nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly and pulling back for a moment, dragging her lips across it.

"Oh," Eden whimpered, the sensations both of her lovers were causing making her head spin. She didn't think she had ever felt so in love with either woman before, her heart feeling like it was going to burst with emotion.

Slipping her hand underneath Stephanie's, Kristin brushed a fingertip over Eden's clit. She pulled away from her breast, looking up at Stephanie. "I love you," she whispered.

Eden's moan interrupted Stephanie's reply, and the blonde and brunette looked down at her. They could tell she was close, and Stephanie quickened her pace as Kristin moved her finger more firmly over Eden's clit, until finally the younger woman tensed and spasmed, a barely audible cry falling from her lips.

Slowly removing her fingers, Stephanie shifted back up, pressing her lips to Eden's again, slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth. They kissed softly for a moment before Stephanie pulled back, looking down at Eden. She was silent for a moment, simply taking in the younger woman. "I really do love you, Eden," she finally said. She glanced at Kristin, then back to the other brunette. "It's not just Kristin for me. It's... all of us."

Eden brought a hand up, twining her fingers with both Stephanie's and Kristin's. "Me too."

Kristin tilted her head to the side, pulling their hands toward her and planting a kiss where their fingers overlapped, her lips brushing against all of their skin. "I love you," she murmured. "Always both of you."


End file.
